


Morning Glories

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/F, Short Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: Seras may live for centuries.  Integra won't.  Written for the prompt "morning glory" in the Femslashficlets language of flowers prompt table challenge.  Gonzoverse.





	Morning Glories

**Author's Note:**

> According to www.flowermeaning.com, "Christians believed that the morning glory related directly to the finite nature of life on earth."

Seras is sitting on the bed behind Integra and running her hands through Integra's hair, fascinated as always by the flow of the smooth strands between her fingers. "I only have long hair," Integra told her once, "because I don't like to waste time getting it cut." But Seras doesn't believe it. She thinks of it as one of Integra's few sensual indulgences. Like cigars, like tea. Like Seras.

Just as she is about to put her hands in other, more sensitive places Integra speaks.

"Am I getting more gray hair?" she asks.

Seras laughs. "I don't even notice such things," she protests.

Integra turns. "I'm getting more lines around my eyes too," she says.

"Since when are you so hung up on your appearance?" asked Seras, bemused.

"I only mean that I'm getting older," says Integra. "And you're not."

Blunt as always, Seras thinks. "I'm getting older. I just still look young," she says. "Do you think that people will say you're robbing the cradle?" She doesn't worry anymore that Integra will be angry at her for being cheeky. Behind the bedroom door, different rules apply.

"I'm not going to be here forever," Integra says softly.

Seras pulls Integra back against her chest. "You will grow old and I will brush your long silver hair and kiss your lined face," she says. "And you will still be beautiful, and you will still tell everyone we have only a professional relationship, just like you do now." Seras is smiling as she says it. It has never bothered her that Integra keeps her a secret.

"And someday..." Integra trails off with a sigh as Seras kisses her shoulder.

"And someday," says Seras, "You will have a stone in the Hellsing cemetery and I will put morning glories on it every day. And I will tell everyone that you were my lover, because you won't be there to stop me, and they will think I was a very lucky woman."

"You're being very silly," says Integra with mock sternness.

"That's what you get for being morbid," Seras replies. "Now I'm going to keep you too busy to talk!" She pulls Integra down onto the sheets.

Integra is laughing now, something Seras loves and rarely hears. Seras kisses her forehead, her cheek, the soft smooth skin under her ear.

"And someday," Seras says, "You will be dust and the stones will be dust and I'm sure I will be dust too but if somehow I'm not--" Integra is kissing her neck now and she is finding it difficult to continue.

"If somehow you're not," Integra prompts.

Seras whispers into her ear. "If somehow I'm not, then I shall still never, ever forget you."


End file.
